1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device which can reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) from a circuit board thereof.
2. General Background
In the enclosure of a typical electronic device, there are generally kinds of electronic components such as Central Processing Units (CPUs) and accelerated chips mounted in a circuit board of the enclosure. The electronic components may emit electromagnetic radiation as operating. The EMI may has a great influence on other components mounted in the enclosure and even may lead to abnormal work of the components.
What is needed is to provide an electronic device which can reduce EMI from a circuit board thereof.